This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application No. 91201781, filed on Feb. 8, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container, more particularly to a multi-purpose pen-shaped container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a woman carries a small cosmetic pouch that contains cosmetic products, such as lipstick, eye shadow, lip gloss, perfume, etc., in her bag so that she can retouch her make-up when desired. These cosmetic products are usually individually packed in small bottles and containers. However, since these small bottles and containers are not orderly disposed in the pouch, it is not easy for the user to retrieve the desired cosmetic product in a rush. Furthermore, in view of their small size, these bottles and containers are difficult to handle when applying make-up.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose pen-shaped container that is convenient to carry, use, and store.
According to this invention, a multi-purpose pen-shaped container comprises an elongate first receptacle body, a first applicator device, an elongate first end cap, an elongate second receptacle body, and a coupling unit. The elongate first receptacle body has a first receptacle axis, first and second end portions opposite to each other along the first receptacle axis, and a peripheral wall that extends between the first and second end portions and that is disposed to surround the first receptacle axis so as to define a first receiving chamber. The first end portion is a closed end portion, and has an outer surface formed with a first coupling member. The second end portion is an open end portion that permits access into the first receiving chamber, and has an outer surface formed with a first connecting member. The first applicator device has a base portion formed with a second connecting member to engage the first connecting member such that the base portion of the first applicator device closes the second end portion of the first receptacle body. A first cosmetic applicator is mounted on the base portion. The elongate first end cap has a tubular cap wall that is capped removably on and that cooperates with the base portion of the first applicator device to define a first receiving space for receiving the first cosmetic applicator therein. The elongate second receptacle body has a second receptacle axis, first and second end portions opposite to each other along the second receptacle axis, and a peripheral wall that extends between the first and second end portions of the second receptacle body and that is disposed to surround the second receptacle axis so as to define a second receiving chamber. The first end portion of the second receptacle body has an outer surface formed with a second coupling member. The coupling unit is disposed to surround the first end portions of the first and second receptacle bodies, and is formed with a third coupling member to engage removably the first and second coupling members such that the first receptacle axis is brought into alignment with the second receptacle axis.
Preferably, the multi-purpose pen-shaped container of the present invention further comprises a second applicator device mounted on the second receptacle body, and an elongate second end cap capped removably on the second applicator device.